k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
High School, Chapter 11
High School, Chapter 11 is a chapter of the sixth volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary The day of the school festival is closing in quickly for Wakaba Girls. The four performing members, Azusa, Ui, Jun, and Sumire are busily rehearsing. Sumire, as the least experienced musician is having the most difficulty getting her parts right. Not only that, but she's also popping some of her blisters, and generally working herself too hard. Azusa cheers up Sumire, pointing out the parts of the song she got right, and asks her to just take it a little easier. Then out of nowhere, Azusa hugs Nao from behind, and praises her for her new song. Sumire and Jun think that only now Azusa's trying to act like a proper senpai. However, Azusa just says she's trying to give her juniors some attention, since they're going to have to leave the club after the festival. As Sumire and Nao leave school, Sumire is really worried about the festival. She didn't know that the seniors leave the club and she doesn't want to disappoint them at the festival since they've been so kind to her. All of a sudden, Sumire gets angry at Nao, who doesn't seem to be paying attention, but promptly apologises for her outburst. And out of the blue, Nao declares that the two of them are going to have a sleepover. At Nao's home, Sumire is greeted by Nao's younger brothers, who are quadruplets. Sumire helps Nao prepare dinner for the night, since Nao's mother has been more busy lately, leaving Nao to make dinner for everyone. The boys seem to like Sumire's cooking than their older sister's, leading Nao to cheekily deny them dinner for tomorrow night. After taking a bath, Sumire bumps into Nao's mother. She is very grateful that the two girls became friends and hopes that they continue to remain good friends. Deeply embarrassed, Sumire rushes to Nao's bedroom. Nao's first thought is that Sumire's face is red because the water was too hot. The two girls then go to bed for the night. Before they fall asleep, Nao admits that she feels that the Light Music Club are like her family, since they don't criticise her mistakes, and are always there to help. The next day at practice, Sumire is still struggling with the drum part. She desperately wants them to use a recorded track instead of having to play live. However, if they did and the concert was a success, it wouldn't feel right unless they all played. Then out of nowhere, Sawako pops up with sleeping bags for the girls so they can pull an all nighter before the festival. She also has a look over the drum part that Nao wrote. To play it, the drummer needs three hands. After fixing it, Sumire manages to get the hang of it. Though nobody seems to know how Ui can play her guitar part, which somehow requires six fingers... Category:Manga Chapters